


Hot Choccy and Jealousy

by spooked_sapphic



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AtLA, Avatar, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), College AU, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Jet (Avatar) Lives, LGBT, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Short One Shot, There Is No War In Ba Sing Se, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooked_sapphic/pseuds/spooked_sapphic
Summary: sokka seems to be in a bad mood and zuko, being zuko, wants to cheer his friend up, but he's a rich kid that had maids, chefs, and butlers. zuko cant cook or bake to save his life so instead he makes sokka hot chocolate instead and sokka realizes he's in love with zuko.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), kataang, zukka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Hot Choccy and Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in this acc for two years so please dont kill me
> 
> fun fact about this au: they go to Ba Sing Se University :D

Not only was Valentine's Day the best day in Sokka's life, learning that Zuko could actually make something other than burnt desserts. It was an awful day, realizing that he had a crush on Zuko. His best friend. His comrade. Zuko was basically his favorite person so the idea of losing him hurt.

A lot.

There was just something about Zuko and Jet being in the same room together that made something in Sokka boil. The genuine smile in Zuko's face after Jet smiled with a wave in the hallway made Sokka feel sick to his stomach, something inside of him that wanted to punch Jet and his smug face. He didn't understand what the girls in the campus saw in Jet, he wasn't even hot or tolerable to look at. In fact, Jet was the ugliest person he saw. To Sokka, Jet looked like he was a dying rat who was wearing a clown wig.

There was something about Zuko and Jet hanging out in Jet's dorm room. Especially on Valentine's Day. This icky feeling inside of him wasn't going to get any better when  
Aang surprised Katara with flowers and her favorite food and how Katara gave Aang a bison stuffie or when Ty Lee gifted Mai a new set of knives in the hallways, the only time that it was acceptable to give Mai a gift was during Valentine's Day, her birthday and Halloween. Last time Sokka checked, it wasn't near Mai's birthday or Halloween.

And knowing how Jet was, Sokka knew that he was up to no good. After all, Jet tried to get with his sister, Ty Lee and Azula in the same week last year.

Jet was _obviously_ planning on asking Zuko out.

With all the flirting and winking, how could Zuko not realize that?

Jet was going to steal his best friend and Sokka was unmistakably not okay with that.

Thankfully, Zuko noticed that his roommate was acting grumpy. He declined Jet's offer and instead asked Sokka to hang out in their dorms together and just watch a movie. For some odd reason, it was easy for Zuko to spot Sokka's emotions. When it came to reading the room — Zuko would just suck at it, the poor boy was painfully awkward. One time Mai and Ty Lee were about to 'read the bible' and he came in asking for advice because he was having boy problems and Mai freaked out and threw the nearest object at him, and he still didn't get the memo. He just looked at her confused and offended, but then looked down to see her without her top on and quickly closed the door, yelling out an apology and writing Ty Lee multiple apology letters because Ty Lee was too embarrassed to face him.

Zuko then heard Katara's message ringtone. He looked at Sokka's favorite southern water tribe recipe that Katara sent him with a mix of confusion and frustration, there was no way he was going to perfect the recipe. Hell, he never learned how to make anything that was edible other than water, lemonade, tea, coffee, and hot chocolate and that was all thanks to Uncle Iroh and his mother.

He looked over at his brown-haired friend who was hugging his knees while watching the 'Titanic', it was their favorite movie to watch when hanging out together. Sokka was a hopeless romantic and Zuko was just — hopeless when it came to choosing. The black-haired boy was indecisive.

Zuko thanked the spirits that Sukki texted him that Sokka's comfort drink was hot chocolate. The only edible thing that he could make that Sokka liked other than tea. He hummed the song 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion while making hot chocolate and ginseng tea, getting the egg custard tart that Toph made with Aang last Saturday to pair with their drinks.

Once the drinks were ready, Zuko placed it all in a small wooden tray. Handing the mug of hot chocolate to Sokka with a comforting smile, "What's wrong? And don't you dare say nothing, you've been acting aloof all day."

"It's just that..." Sokka trailed off, not taking a sip off of his drink. "Can I be honest for a minute? Promise you won't get angry at me?" He finally looked up, meeting Zuko's eyes and nodded, a line forming on his forehead.

"It feels like you don't want to hang out with me anymore." He frowned, looking back down at his hot chocolate.

Zuko felt his heart drop slightly at that statement. How could Zuko not want to hang out with Sokka? He was his favorite person, Sokka brought the best in Zuko and he was overall the most fun person to hang out with.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked, slightly pouting.

"Whenever you and Jet hang out in our room, I feel like I don't exist. And when he smiles at you, you just...melt? I don't know why but I just get angry when he's around."

Zuko moved in closer, getting the blanket near him to cover the two of them. The room felt like it was getting colder and Zuko didn't do well when it came to the cold. Unlike Sokka who only allowed the blanket to cover his lap. "Is it because of what he did to Katara?"

"Sort of? I don't know." Sokka finally took a sip from his mug and felt a little better. "Hey, Zuko?" He looked up at Zuko. The brown-haired boy was only an inch taller than Zuko, but he always slouched when sitting whenever he was either tired or uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"What'd you put in the hot chocolate? It doesn't taste like the packet that Toph gave us." Sokka asked, finally fixing his posture, causing Zuko's face to soften. Sokka noted that it was different somehow, Zuko's eyes sparkled. He ignored his thoughts, arguing that it was just the light playing a trick on him. 

"Oh, um. It's homemade." He answered raising his dark eyebrows.

"Why? Does it taste bad?" The black-haired boy was panicking _big_ time.

Was the hot chocolate bad? Was it too bitter? Did he add too much sugar? Did he not add enough chocolate chips? Did Sukki lie about Sokka liking hot chocolate? Zuko shook his head at that thought, Sukki was too nice to even think of that. In fact, Sukki was one of the first people that he told his crush of Sokka about, asking if it was okay to like him because you know — Sukki and Sokka dated. And Sukki was happy for him, she even yelled out an "I knew it!" before saying "Yay!" and hugging him. Saying that it was okay and that she wants the best for the two of them.

And Zuko knew that Sokka had a sweet tooth, but he doesn't know how much sweets Sokka actually likes, Sokka doesn't even know how much sugar is too much sugar.

He was unsure of what to feel, his crush — no, his best friend was sad and he didn't know how to make him feel better. Sokka's eyes widened.

"No, no, no it tastes really good. Like too good. I just thought that you bought a different brand of hot choccy."

"So..." Zuko trailed off as his eyes softened and smiled fondly, "You like it?"

"Spirits no." Sokka gave him a sheepish smile and then let out a choked laugh. "I love it! Did Uncle Iroh teach you this?"

Zuko shrugged. "My mom, I'm glad you like it."

"Can you teach me how to make this after the movie?"

"Sure."

When Sokka drank from the mug, looking at the black-haired boy who was watching the movie with a smile on his face. He never realized how beautiful Zuko actually was and sure, he jokingly calls Zuko 'pretty boy', but he never would've believed you if you said that Sokka would admire every part of Zuko.

He never would believe you if you said that he would love how sharp and symmetrical his face was even though he had a scar on his left side, how he would love how Zuko's hair looked soft, especially during the sunset, when the sun hits it just right. He would never believe you if you said that he would love Zuko's soft eyebags from all the late nights of studying, how he would love—

"Sokka?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something on my face?" Zuko awkwardly laughed, rubbing his eyes.

"It's nothing, pretty boy."

He would believe you if you said that he would love how Zuko's cheeks would get pink when he calls him 'pretty boy' and how he would smile so softly at Sokka.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to drink water <3


End file.
